Twilight in Reverse?
by Meagan416
Summary: What happens when Bella is the vampire and Edward is the human? Read more to find out! My first post! Please review :3
1. Chapter 1: My Demise

What if the roles of Edward and Bella were reversed to where Bella is the vampire and Edward, a human? Carlisle and Esme now being Bella's "parents" and Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett being her siblings. With Charlie being Edward's father, etc., etc. Story still being told from Bella's point of view, with a few tweaks here and there. This is my first post and I hope you guys like it! Please review! Anything helps :)

I do not in any way own Twilight.

Part I: My Demise

Debussy was playing on my CD player again. I allow the soothing rhythms of Clair de Lune to pulsate throughout my skin and through my soulless vampire blood. Another morning in Forks, Washington. Forks is one of, if not the best place my family and I had moved to since I became part of the clan, even if it does entail going through yet another high school experience. The town is trodden with rain almost all of the time so I can enjoy climbing up the coastal Douglas Fir at my regular speed without eyebrows being raised from the simple people of Forks, who were sheltering themselves from the downpour. The hovering, heavy clouds grant me the freedom to run through the forests and wildflower fields near our home and make me feel alive, even though I am dead.

Flashing my eyes towards the ivory clock on my wall, I noted the time. 6:45 a.m. I could reach the school parking lot within three minutes with my Maybach Landaulet, I made my way to the closet to look for something to wear. Settling on a mint peplum knit suit and cream heels, I walked over to the ornate mirror in the corner of my room. It had been a gift from Esme and Carlisle, my adopted parents and the first two members of our clan. It stood seven feet tall, made of a vibrant, bold silver. Embedded with emeralds, filligree and stiff ruffels, I saw myself in it.

The suit complimented my pale skin and amber eyes. My slightly waved, raven hair rolled down a few inches past my shoulders. My body was cold, always so cold. It had been that way ever since Carlisle had bitten me to save me from the Spanish Influenza that had claimed my biological parents and was beginning to take over my body as well in 1918. In reality I was 107 years old, on the paper records at Forks High School, I was 17. After giving a thoughtless brush to my already groomed hair, I picked up the keys to my Maybach. I call her Mabel after Mabel Stark, a tiger trainer I had witnessed in the circus when I was a child. Mabel goes fast. Really fast.

Two minutes and forty two seconds. Not bad, Maybel. I patted the car on it's hood.

"Bella!" my sister Alice yelped while standing within only a few inches in front of me. Her eyes were bright with post-feeding delight and her pixie haircut clung softly to her cheeks. Dressed in a peach, cutie dress, she looked astounding.

"Alice, hey."

"Sorry everyone left so early this morning. I wanted to wait for you, but a few of us hadn't fed in a few days. I had some mountain lion. Your favorite!" She licked her sharp, white teeth.

"Don't worry about it." The bell rang obnoxiously.

"Catch you at lunch? Save you some meatloaf surprise," I winked.

"Oh, Bella!" she yipped with a grappling hug, then floated away to meet Jasper.

I let my keys fall in my purse and took a seat in the back of the classroom. Attempting to tune out the appalling thoughts of my male classmates regarding my physical appearance that day and who they wanted to take to the spring dance, I closed my eyes. I could smell the impending snow that would befall by this afternoon; crisp and fresh. Then smelled something not as wonderful. Or too wonderful. Something devastatingly sweet, but savory. A blood laden with a scent created for only my anxious, ravenous appetite. I opened my eyes to see a tall man with lean muscles, disheveled hair and deep, brown eyes looking right back at me. I stared helplessly into my demise.


	2. Chapter 2: Edward

Part II: Edward

Mr. Molina the science teacher slid a hand through his greasy, black hair and wheezed, "Everyone, this is Edward Cullen. All the way from Iowa I hear!"

"Arizona," he mumbled through his full lips.

Ah, he speaks. What an incredible voice. Masculine with a touch of melody and did I detect, sorrow? Well, this is troubling. Why can't I read his thoughts?

"Right. Arizona! Phoenix. I remember it well. The sun, the terracotta sand...anyway, right. Edward, you can take a seat near um..." Molina searched the room beneath his clouded bifocals.

Please not here. It was unbearable. His smell was overwhelmingly intoxicating enough from where he stood . I grabbed the sides of my desk until my knuckles burned several shades lighter than my already ivory skin. I read Molina's decision seconds before he announced it. Crap.

"Near Bella! There seems to be an extra spot next to her! Get going and we can get on with today's lesson," Molina beamed.

Edward wandered wearily towards the rear of the room and was trying his best to make our eyes meet once more, I sensed it. I fought to keep my sights down towards the stained, mahogany desk top and moved my purse aside so the bane of my existence could be seated only a few inches away. The closer he got, the more I could not bear it. Until finally, he came.

"Hi, I'm Edward." He placed his backpack carefully on the desk and got out a pen and notebook.

The burning was insatiable. My throat was on fire. I could feel my skin tighten and my strength dissipate in his presence.

"Guess we're going to be lab partners. What's your name?" He smiled warmly and offered his hand. The pedestal fan that stood to my right, oscillated towards where Edward and I sat. The breeze grazed his hair only slightly and his scent radiated directly onto my face.

I had never wanted to kill someone so much. My family and I had struggled for so many years to maintain our human appearance and salvage what was left of our humanity. We fed only on animal blood, a system Carlisle had taught us. It was nothing compared to genuine, human blood, but we managed for the sake of our souls and the Quileute treaty. I could not let one human destroy so many lives. This Edward. This mortal who had somehow managed to take hold of my life by simply existing. I ached to feed. I had to go.

I raise my hand while keeping another over my nose and mouth. I feel the unrelenting hunger creep quickly over my body and my irises turning crimson. A state of no control and blood lust. The same feeling I had when I was about to sink my fangs into a kill, intensified a hundred fold.


	3. Chapter 3: Pushing the Limits

Part III.: Pushing the Limits

"Yes, Bella?" Mr. Molina answered while struggling to cram an introductory tape to identifying stages of cell cycles into the VCR.

"Nurse?" I couldn't manage to speak anymore. My body was engulfed in a nearly paralyzing flame of thirst.

"Um, sure. Take your things in case the bell rings before you get back," He voiced distractedly, now peering into the dilapidated machinery.

Edward gave me a saddened, confused expression. No time.

I grabbed my purse and shot out the door. I listened. Minds hummed, but no one was in the hallway or the parking lot. I flew to my car and heard Alice inside my head.

_"Bella? What happened?" _

_"I don't know yet."_

_"Are you going to be okay?"_

_"Yes." _

I have to be.

I switched the Maybach in gear and burned rubber towards the forest.

Neatly wiping the warm, red blood from my lips, I let out a relieved sigh and my eyes returned to their amber color. The black bear I had just taken for its blood lay lifeless on the wet, green forest ground. All I could think about was how that could have been Edward. Who did this human think he was? He was just one man. A citizen of Forks no less. But he had brought me to my knees in seconds with his being. And his brain was impenetrable. How? I had never had the issue of mind reading with man nor beast before. I craved to learn more about him. His habits, likes, dislikes, hobbies, background, everything! There was no other way. I would be able to track down the scent from miles away with ease. I would come by in the night. It's not like I have a sleep schedule to stick to.

After feeding on three moose, five coyotes, and another black bear, and a wardrobe change, I was full and ready to spy. It was 2 A.M. when I reached Edward's house. It was wooden and white with a gray roof that ran two stories high. In front was a light blue cop car, no doubt belonging to his father Charlie, the sheriff. The other was a rusty red Chevy that looked like it was made in the 50's, probably belonging to Edward. I smelled it. Definitely Edward's. He needed an upgrade from this old rust bucket. I could hear Charlie's snores, but was Edward awake?

I followed the scent of his perfumed blood to a window on the east side. I ricocheted off the tree nearest the window and clung to the sill. I peeked my head up just enough to see a sleeping Edward sprawled across a wood-themed afghan on a king size bed. His hair was in disarray, his warm chest was bare and I could feel the vibrations of his uneven snoring. The room he stayed in was pretty standard. Sky blue walls with posters and a computer that should have been put in the dump ages ago. My eyes scanned his CD collection on the far wall. Snoop Dogg? Questionable. American Mouth. Not bad. Debussy? This can't be real.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a voice. His voice!

"Bella?" I felt his heart quicken.

I dropped from the sill and sank against the side of the house.

No, no, please no. Everything would be ruined if he saw me. Just a vampire hanging out. In the middle of the night. Watching you breathe.

"My beautiful Bella." I heard his heart rate elevate slightly once more.

What? I dared to look back in the room. Edward was still fast asleep, but he was saying my name. Just mine. In that instant, against all laws of nature, I knew I would love him forever.

I had watched Edward sleep for three hours. Nothing took me away, except the sunlight for a brief while. The dewy air warned Forks that it would not last. By 6 A.M. the raindrops had come and for the first time in my existence, I wanted to go to school. And for the first time in forever, I wanted to impress a man. Edward.

I asked Alice if I could borrow her closet and she agreed wholeheartedly.

"Bella! What made you come over to the dark side?" she giggled. "I knew this day would come! I am so happy to make you a fashionista in training! It's for school pictures isn't it? They're today, you know. They always take them in the beginning of the year. Is it sad that I still buy them?" She picked up an indigo pencil dress with a prim, black bow an inch or so above the waist.

"Um, yeah, Alice. Pictures." No way I'm getting a word in edgewise when it comes to Alice and her clothes.

"I mean why not have another reason to show off fanstastically fabulous clothes?" She smiled and paired the dress with lacy black pumps on her bread spread.

She turned her head askew and asked, "Well, what do you think? Oh wait!" She hurried over to her silk jewelry box sitting perfectly on the edge of her wardrobe and removed two admirably sized sapphire earrings with diamond borders. "There! Now go try it all on!"

In seconds I was changed into the ensemble and could hardly recognize myself. Alice had visions. Literally. But making me look this good was talent. Hopefully Edward could make up for my atrocious attitude towards him yesterday when he saw me like this.

Alice rustled over with a shade of red lipstick similar to a candy apple. She applied it quickly and tastefully to my lips. "There! Just enough!"

"Ding dong!" The doorbell rang. The doorbell rang?

"Alice?"

Alice's brows furrowed and her mouth widened. "It's...a human?"

With caution I opened the door to see Edward Cullen looking at me.

He leaned up from against his junk Chevy and said nothing except, "I saw you last night."


	4. Chapter 4: Torn

Part IV: Torn

My heart would have skipped a beat then if biology permitted.

Edward secured his worn, brown leather jacket tightly around his torso, accentuating his firm bicep muscles. The rain had ceased, but the chill in the air remained. My throat began to produce a burning sensation as he opened his mouth to speak.

"In my dreams...I saw you last night," he stuttered. My mind loosened up, but my body could not.

"I know it seems weird, but since I saw you, I can't stop thinking about you. Although, the way you ran out yesterday, makes me feel like you do not share those same feelings." He took a shy step towards the porch where I stood and the burning heightened. It felt like lava running down my throat.

"My dad is the sheriff around here, but you probably know that already," he chuckled nervously. His crooked smile helped distract me from killing the one I wanted to love so much.

"Charlie. He knows where everyone lives and I mentioned you and I heard about you and I never do this...this is probably freaking you out, but...I-I just want to know you." Edward stared up at me with helpless eyes. The words helped tame the pain welling up inside me. No words escaped my lips, for fear I might injure the only other I had connected with in my life. He misread my stoic expression with hatred. I could see it on his face.

"Um...well. I'm sorry to bother you. This was a mistake." He paced with silence over to his car door and wrestled with the rusted over key hole.

Could I simply let him slip away? He had come here just to see me despite my unforgivable actions toward him the day before. But what kind of happy life could he possibly possess with me? Me. Someone whose soul was lost forever. I had killed people. Murderers, rapists, but people nonetheless. And there was always going to be the gamble of him getting hurt. I could not go on if I ever heart him. But for God's sake, he already showed up to a house full of vampires completely unaware! The befuddled thoughts of Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett hummed from within our house; I tuned them out. All my focus had to be on Edward and a high level of self-control right now.

But it would be untrue, if I said I did not want to get to know this human man as well. I could no longer picture a life without him.

With that I choked, "Edward, wait."

He wore a blank gaze.

I approached the driver's side with hesitance until we were once again, only inches away. "Excuse me for my behavior yesterday. I'm Bella. Bella Swan." His scent lured me in and sent me to another world. "I was having a bad day, you could say. I didn't have...breakfast." Edward's flashed a toothy smile that reached his eyes.

"All that over breakfast?" he chuckled. "Maybe I could treat you to breakfast sometime to avoid the heartbreak."

_"Unlikely," I thought._

I forced a weak smile. "Listen to me. It is absolutely no fault of yours. I'm just not good for you. I'm not good for anyone. It really is in your best interest to stay away from me, Edward. Trust me."

Edward gingerly placed his hands around my shoulders and pulled me in. Those dark eyes mended the hole that my cursed heart had created when I was turned into a vampire. His full, pink lips sent a twang of love and desire into my veins. Edward's smile was the new meaning to my being on this earth.

"What if I don't want to stay away?" he whispered. His words alleviated the smoldering within me.

"Edward, there's something you need to know if we wish to pursue any sort of friendship." I internally cringed at the word "friend."

"What is it?" he asked.

I paused. Well, I'm going to hell anyway.

I open the polished, silver door to Mabel.

"Get in."

To be continued! Please review :) anything and everything helps. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Soon

I do not in anyway own Twilight. Please review! Anything, good or bad helps!

Part V: Soon

It was difficult to ignore the sudden shock that spread over Edward's face. Could I blame him? In mere moments I had gone from what in his eyes, must have seemed like an overly emotional basket case to an inviting acquaintance.

"But, I brought my..." he motioned to the rust bucket, bleached from sun and wear. The right side view mirror promptly fell into the mud below and sank.

I arched a brow. "Getting there in one piece is kind of a deal breaker for me, sorry." I managed a small smile and patted the passenger seat. "I would like to keep you around for a little longer."

His mood shifted instantaneously. Retrieving his backpack with reluctance from the truck, the smile that reached his eyes emerged. I loved that smile. I felt the piercing glares and penetrating thoughts from my siblings still spectating from the inside of our home.

_"What are you doing?! He's human!" _my siblings shouted in unison through the confines of my mind. _"Bella!"_

Without further hesitation, he sank into his seat. I turned the heat up to a reasonable human temperature and we drove off.

The total silence, fingernail marks imprinted on the leather seat and Edward's accelerated heartbeat resounding in my eardrums, left me under the impression he did not like speed as much as I did. The vivid white numbers on the speedometer shone at one hundred and two miles. Oops...I released my foot from the accelerator until the car mellowed to half the speed.

Edward's heartbeat steadied, resulting in him breaking the silence. "You look beautiful, Bella."

"Thank you," I said. He thinks I'm beautiful! Ha! Oh, right I'm driving this car.

"So what is this big secret you can't tell me?" he interrupted my human moment.

"Why are you so impatient to know?" I asked. "You hardly know me. In fact, you don't know anything about me. You could see me very...differently after today."

"I seriously doubt that and I want to know you," he vowed with a confidence I hadn't seen in him thus far.

"Besides you're not some serial killer, are you? Leading me off into some isolate wilderness and ridding of my body in the nearest stream?"

_That's oddly specific. I hope not._

I emitted an awkward giggle, "I see we have a comedian in the house."

"Only kidding," he laughed with valor and jokingly nudged me. "Jesus, you're freezing! But the heat's on 86 in here." He shook off his jacket instinctively and wrapped it with care around my shoulders as best he could. "Better?"

_Oh, if you only knew. I'm frozen for life. But this helps_

"Yes, you're very sweet. Thank you, Edward." I nodded and took my time inhaling his scent. The aroma was saturated in the leather and it smelt musky and wild with something sweet. Honey?

I made a right turn. I wanted to take the scenic route and admittedly, spend more time with the single human who could effortlessly bring me to my knees. He didn't seem to notice and I was grateful. The predicted rain pattered against the windows and doors. I switched on the windshield wipers. For Edward's sake. "So what do you want to know?"

"Why did you come here? To Forks, I mean."

"My family and I like to indulge in travel from time to time," I recited through my candy red lips.

I studied our surroundings. The rain was soothing and the sprinkled vegetation alongside the road glimmered like emeralds. "My father has a flexible career which allows us to do so," I continued.

"What does your father do?" Edward leaned in, eager with curiosity.

"He's a doctor in town."

"Wow, impressive," he responded. "What do you do for fun here?"

_"Feed on the blood of mountain lions, feed on the blood of bears, conceal my vampire identity from the masses, watch you in your bedroom..."_

"I'm a fan of the outdoors," I steered right once more. "When it's clear out, my family and I cannot stay in. We have to go hiking, mountain climbing, play baseball, something. How about yourself?" Opening up to Edward felt right. To have a normal conversation with a human. One I hopelessly loved, no less. My posture relaxed, but the burning in my throat reminded me of my instinctual animosity.

"I'm the same way," he said. "I miss the sun. The rain is terrible." He traced the drops rolling down his window. Rolling, collecting into a giant drop, then releasing and rolling again.

"No one gave you the memo about this place?" I said with the utmost sarcasm.

"No, no I knew," he fashioned a toothy grin and twists the radio dial counterclockwise. "My mom remarried and truth be told, I kind of missed my dad. People seem to be pretty friendly here. Do you know Angela Weber, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley?"

He didn't look at me for confirmation.

"They took it upon themselves to adopt me into their lunch group on my first day," he chuckled.

Angela seemed pretty harmless, her thoughts were usually focused on thrift shops and Mike. Mike Newton was just an overzealous boy who had tried his hand once or twice with me. And failed like all the others. Jessica on the other hand, would most definitely try something with Edward. She always wanted the best. Edward was fresh and new to this school and even in my eyes, the best. I would have to watch out for her. So, this is what jealously feels like.

"I have a few classes with them," I responded blandly. Everyone had a few classes with everyone. It was Forks.

Edward settled on a station.

The radio spoke. "This is KDDB 99.7! Your FM station for rock and roll! This is Derek on air 'till 12 P.M. Let's match this doom-filled weather with a Manson hit! 'If I Were Your Vampire'!"

Really? Really? I took a sharp left and skidded into the nearest parking spot. The song began to play.

Edward smiled and drummed on the dash. "I love this song," he turned up the volume and started to sing along. "6 A.M. Christmas morning. No shadows, no reflections here..."

I wasn't sure if this was a dream or a nightmare, so I laughed.

"Is something funny?" Edward asked. His breath tickled my ear.

"You have no idea," I huffed.

I reached to open my door when I felt a warmth cover the entirety of my hand. I peered down to see his hand on mine. My soul burned with desire. Edward gave me a crooked smile and leaned in weary of my reaction. My head whirled.

The warmth spread into my face when his hands clasped either side of my face and he sang softly. "Hold my hands across your face, because I think our time has come..." My eyes closed.

Then a fist hit the window with a booming thud.


	6. Chapter 6: New Introductions

Twilight...in Reverse?

Part 6: Further Introductions

I was by no means eager to look from Edward's lovely, hypnotic gaze to meet Emmett's pretentious smirk reflecting in the car window. Unlike my amber eyes, Emmett's glowed aquamarine when his thirst was quenched and thankfully at this moment, they were. I couldn't bear the risk of anything or anyone, including my own testosterone-filled brother, harming Edward.

"Knock, knock," he ducked to get a better view of the living, breathing creature who had captured my vampire heart and soul. His smile widened in confirmation of Alice's visions and exposed the child-like dimples on either of his pale cheeks.

I sighed, still not wanting to leave the comforting, but painfully addictive touch Edward provided. I longed to stare into those deep, brown eyes and discover whatever lay beneath. Why could it not be like this forever? Because I didn't deserve him. Monsters don't deserve happiness, hadn't I read all the fairy tales?

I straightened myself in my seat. Out of the corner of I my eye, I noticed the face of my easily breakable human was wrapped in confusion. His distinguished brow furrowed and he looked disappointed. No. Confused? Sad? What did I do wrong? Ugh, it was so frustrating not being able to read every detail that lay in the catacombs of his mind. How did those humans do it?

"Who's that?" Edward asked, interrupting my thoughts. "Big guy."

"It's my brother," I explained as calm as I could. "Excuse him. Not everyone in my family is like this. He can be a bit-," I paused.

Emmett's voice rang in my head. _"What's wrong? Not going to introduce me to your little, human lover?"_ Emmett lips puckered as he chanted. _"Muah, muah, muah!" _

"Much," I resumed my conversation with Edward aloud. My family and I due to our socially independent nature, were considered "the freaks" of the school. My vampire brother and I having words with the plain use of our minds was not helping.

"Oh, ok." His expression brightened. "Cool, I'd like to meet someone from your family!" he announced with innocent excitement. Well, I guess that doesn't seem so ba...What? No!

Before I could convince him otherwise, I was shot backwards into my seat.

Edward had lengthened his torso casually across my lap to reach for the main window switch on my side of the automobile. His scent had taken on an entirely different meaning of potency. With his heat pressing against my body, feeling his savory blood pump through his muscular body and his jugular vein inches from my fangs, it was a recipe for disaster. I held my breath and pinned both of my hands behind my back, internally begging for relief.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity and a death sentence for both of us, Edward managed to open the window. A brisk wind drafted through the car and I could exhale again.

Throughout the whole ordeal, he seemed completely at ease next to me, no elevated heartbeat or irregular breathing. He just looked...comfortable. Could he not feel the arctic temperature of my skin just below him? Edward with respect and humility, offered his hand through my window. His breath kissed my face as he spoke and I inhaled the sweetness.

"Hey, you must be Emmett," he said. How had he known that? Probably lunchtime gossip, provided by Mike or Jessica no doubt. Now that would be a match. "Nice to meet you," he continued.

I read my brother's thoughts. He was taken aback by Edward's sincerity. It was rare to find in a human. "That's me. Ditto," he returned the handshake and added a sarcastic sneer.

"I just wanted to tell my sister she missed a killer breakfast this morning. We had blood oranges with some Bloody Marys." Emmett's teeth glinted.

"Sounds gruesome," my dear Edward murmured with inappropriate amusement.

Emmett's towering frame immediately shook with humor. His cockiness and arrogance in this situation infuriated me. At times, he could be worse than Rosalie. Then again after being in a confined space, surrounded with Edward's warm scent for a period of time; I was beyond irritable.

"I like this guy!" Emmett rumbled and patted him with approval on the shoulder. I flinched as I saw Emmett's massive paw of a hand come down and throw my fragile human off balance. Edward winced from the weight, but remained upright.

"Not now, Emmett," I growled through my apple red lips, just loud enough for vampire ears. The bell rang obnoxiously in the background. Edward's eyes bulged at my unfriendly attitude towards the being who was supposedly my brother and Emmett took the opportunity to excuse himself. Thank goodness.

Emmett was the only one in our clan who embraced his vampirism. As a human, he had been a fan of extreme sports, women and protein shakes. Now that he had bear grappling, Rosalie and an unremitting storage of energy, he had no qualms with what he was. But if anyone was going to tell Edward what I was, what we were, it was going to be me. And I knew exactly how to do it without Emmett smudging my plans.

"See ya around," he laughed, waving to both of us. He zipped to the school's entrance to find Rosalie, but not without one last joke for the finale.

_"Humans! Get ya hot, fresh humans here, folks!" he taunted me from inside the school, basking in his own reverie. _

"Shall we?" I asked Edward. He nodded and surprised me by scrambling over at his fastest human speed to open my door. A gentleman indeed. He extended his hand.

I placed mine delicately inside it. He didn't flinch or run in fear from my touch, but rubbed his thumb over my porcelain-colored hand in a caring caress. I lingered, but it was bittersweet knowing I was peeking into Pandora's box.

We walked to class in silence, the tips of our fingers choreographing a subtle dance. Twisting, curdling, winding, squeezing, circling, distancing, then returning and tightening. It was mesmerizing and the most thrilled I had been in all my life. I pulled my arms through Edward's jacket that still hung off my shoulders. Edward smiled with the faintest blush painting his prominent cheekbones. When he wasn't looking, I lifted up the collar and drew in the fragrance. Not creepy. Not creepy at all.

"I like this," Edward commented.

"Like what?" I said.

"You talking to me," he half-smiled. "But I want it to last," his voice softened.

"I want to deserve you," I allowed my eyes to meet his and started to melt. Stop! Don't give him hope and then maybe he won't want you! I didn't want to know what heartbreak felt like or...murdering an innocent man.

"I think you do," he smiled. "I think you know you do."

"Not exactly," I retorted. "You haven't seen how the girls at this school gawk at you?"

Edward chortled and shook his head, "I'm a one woman kind of guy."

What's your policy on vampires?

I nodded sheepishly; on the inside I was exploding.

We had reached the outside of our first class, when I heard the agitated minds fizzling in the hallway.

_"Oh, how convenient," thought James Henderson, scrambling to retrieve his books from his locker. "She finally decides on someone and it's the new guy, when I've been trying for three years! How cliché." _

Another voice stood out towards the end of the hall. I identified it immediately as Jessica's. _"Edward is looking so hot today." _

My pearly teeth gritted. He was mine. Back the hell off. Hm...that was an unprecedented reaction.

_"He is so perfect. Why is he with the weirdo? Mike is just uh, but Edward is like uh uh!" _

She smiled to herself. _"She is so not president of the student council," _she affirmed and glared at me without waver.

I smirked at her. I was all for manners...when people deserved them. I nudged Edward sensuously against the nearest wall with a grace that seemed to impress him.

"What kind of woman do you like?" I asked him, fluttering my naturally long, lashes at the human boy. It was unfair, but necessary.

His heart was pumping faster now and his breath hardened. This was a good sign. This was good. Bad? Good?

"You," he bit the side of his lower lip. Delectable.

I grazed the translucent skin on his neck with the back of my hand. His heart was throbbing now.

"Do you have any idea what I could do to you right now?" My lips spoke near the hollow of his neck. It beckoned to me, and my venom began to accumulate. His muscles loosened as he spoke and the intensity between our stares flared.

"Yes."

"What a vampire could do to you right now?"


End file.
